


A Small Conspiracy

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Anthea and Greg conspire to make Mycroft take care of himself.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	A Small Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).



Anthea pressed her lips together seeing how Mycroft’s hand flew to his jaw after he took a bite of the biscuits she had provided with his tea. The situation with his tooth couldn’t be allowed to continue. He'd already had to reschedule one meeting due to the pain.

Mycroft’s reluctance to have dental work done went back to a rough experience having his wisdom teeth out at 22. He had been in pain for a week afterwards and nothing had tasted right for weeks. He had been miserable. At the time, he had wondered if the pain was worth it, but of course he was glad when all was said and done. He didn't miss the daily pain he had been living with for months.

Anthea phoned Greg Lestrade and together they planned their ambush, coordinating it with a highly competent and well vetted dentist.

That evening, when Mycroft made his way down to his car, he found Greg waiting in it. He could tell by Greg's mannerisms that something was up. As he slid into the car, Mycroft looked at Greg gravely. "What is this about?" His tooth chose that moment to complain and he brought his hand up to his jaw to comfort it.

"We're getting that seen to. No arguments," Greg told his partner. "You've let it go too long. Anthea has arranged for a dentist to be waiting for us." Greg handed Mycroft a couple of tablets. "Take these. You won't care what he does to you."

Mycroft looked horrified, terrified and indignant all at once. "You know I can't take those. I might divulge something I shouldn't."

"The dentist has proper clearance, so no excuses, Mycroft. Take them. You know you have too. Anthea told me about the meeting you missed."

Mycroft grumbled about his PA, but swallowed the pills dry. By the time they reached their destination, he had leaned over on Greg and felt completely content to be going wherever they were going.

Several hours later, Mycroft found himself leaning heavily on Greg as they made their way through the front door of their home. Greg guided Mycroft to the sofa and helped him lay down. His jaw and cheek slightly swollen and his lips drooping to the side, Mycroft curled up and went to sleep. 

Greg smiled at Mycroft, well remembering the last root canal his partner had had. Mycroft had been all stiff upper lip about it in public and had milked it for sympathy for days behind the safety of their own closed door. He supposed he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
